Dueling Inventors
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: When Candace says that she wished that Luna, Phineas, and Ferb were never born, they are crushed. So they pack up their things, taking Perry with them. They leave to Domino city, Japan. Soon they are caught up in Duelist Kingdom. What will happen to our beloved trio?need new title
1. Chapter 1: the injury

**Justice: Hello and welcome to the sequel to "Why?" **

* * *

Ferb's POV

It's been 4 years since our second adventure across the Second dimension. Candace is soon turning 20 and out of high school, and she was planning on marrying Jeremy in the fall. Luna is now 18, freshly out of high school. Phineas and I are now 15, in our sophomore year. Phineas is still oblivious of Isabella's crush on him, though, so not much has changed, other than the fact that Candace has stopped trying to bust us so frequently.

But, our good fortune would soon turn to bad.

It was Candace's 20th birthday, and Luna, Phineas, and I had planned a party similar to the one we gave Mom. But, what we didn't know that it was soon going to turn into a disaster.

Luna and Phineas were performing "Happy birthday Candace" **(if anyone wants me to do a fic for the songs, I will) **when it happened. Something went wrong with the pillars surrounding Candace's cake, and Jeremy was under the pillars. Luna was the first to notice, but it was already too late...

The pillar fell on Jeremy, hurting him greatly.

* * *

**Ferb: Hello. Currently, Darkness is being chased by Candace for hurting Jeremy and Justice is telling Hiei to allow Galaxina into the dungeons so she can mock Irving. Amarante is down there mocking him. **

**Irving: *muffled* HELP ME!**

**Amarante: *muffled* no one can or will help you! **

**Justice: review please! Oh, and do you guys want Darkness to write the songs as a separate story? please answer it, and if you think that Darkness is going to kill off Jeremy, say "Crystal Empire" **


	2. Chapter 2: goodbye

***gives Galaxina a cookie***

* * *

Ferb's POV

Quickly, Mom called the paramedics, as Jeremy was unconscious, and as soon as Jeremy was on his way to the Hospital, his mother with him, Candace turned to Phineas, Luna and I.

"This is your fault, you three." she growled at us before Mom took her to the Hospital to check on Jeremy, leaving Luna, Phineas, Perry, and I with Dad.

A few hours later, Candace and Mom came home, Candace in tears. Phineas, Luna and I ran up to our older sister, trying to comfort her, but once Mom left to get dinner for her and Candace, Candace glared at us.

"This is all your fault! Jeremy is in a coma because of you!" Candace yelled.

"Candace, how could we know that that pillar wasn't stable?" Phineas asked.

"You three have never made ANY mistakes that are accidental!" Candace yelled.

"But-" Luna started.

"No buts! ARRGH I wish you three were never born!" Candace screamed. Phineas's, Luna's, and my eyes widened. Tears started to form in my eyes, but Luna grabbed Phineas and my wrists and dragged us upstairs.

"Phineas, Ferb, do you want Candace to get her wish? We can leave, we don't have to be here anymore." Luna told us. Phineas and I looked at each other and Phineas nodded.

"Let's get packed. Ferb, you get the tickets. We're going to Domino City, Japan." Luna told me. I quickly got the tickets from the website and printed out the three. I then went to pack my clothes, laptop, any extra blueprints, and lastly, a duel monsters deck I had won about a year ago. Luna and Phineas also packed decks, Luna had won her's 3 years ago, and Phineas a few months ago. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford had also gained their own decks. Isabella plays one based on the My Little Pony: Friendship is magic franchise, Baljeet a deck full of machines, and Buford warriors. Luna plays one based on the moon, Phineas and I both play decks full of fantasy characters such as Gorgons and dragons, and our decks are compatible for tag team matches.

But, soon we were done packing, and Luna had written a note for them. We left via the window, and soon we were on our way to the airport.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I have escaped from Candace and Kurama is holding her off. **

**Amarante: Even Kur-Kun is helping you?!  
Actually, I promised him a garden in the castle if he helps me. **

**Amarante: say "Smile Bomb" if you want Darkness to make a story with the songs mentioned in her stories, say "True Friend" if you think Candace wouldn't care if the trio is gone, and say "Changeling" if you think that Isabella's gonna cry when she hears Phinny is gone from Danville. **


	3. Chapter 3: Not Flynn-fletchers anymore

***gives Galaxina a cookie* You may get a shock in this. **

* * *

Ferb's POV

We were in Domino City by morning. Luna quickly went to a small house Phineas and I built a few years ago... during the tournament that was held here. The three of us knew that it would suffice, originally being made for 4-5 people and one platypus. Luna then went to Domino High to register Phineas and I as students under the last name "Doofenshmirtz" we were not Flynn-Fletchers anymore...

We are Doofenshmirtz's now.

Lawrence's POV

Soon, I walked up the stairs to call the boys and Luna down for a nice family discussion. But, once I opened the door, the weren't in there. All there was was a note on Luna's bed.

_Dear Flynn-Fletchers. _

_Tell Candace she got her wish. We, as you can see, are not here anymore. I am not telling you where we went. Tell Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford that we say we're sorry we had to leave. It'll be like we never existed. And now, the Flynn-Fletcher trio doesn't. _

_Hmph,_

_Luna, Ferb, and Phineas Doofenshmirtz. _

My eyes widened. Phineas, Ferb, and Luna _ran away. _

"Linda! We have a problem!" I called to my wife, who came up almost immediately.

"What is it, Lawrence?" asked Linda.

"T-they're gone..." I stuttered. I shakily gave my wife the note. As she read it her face become more and more concerned. And then she yelled for Candace and gave her the note. Candace's eyes widened.

"T-they're gone b-because of me." she muttered.

* * *

**Justice: Well, Candace is in the emo corner. **

**YAY! Oh and if anyone wants to beat up Irving, type "Heal" and if you want to submit a NEW Oc, not one you use, type "Generation Love". Then I will send you a form to complete and send back to me. **

**Justice, Amarante, Ferb, and me: Carpe Diem! **


	4. Chapter 4: First day at Domino High

*gives everybody a cookie* Yes, Doof will be involved.

* * *

Back with Phineas, Ferb, and Luna, Ferb's POV, the first day of school, Sophomore

Phineas, Luna, and I made a lot of things during the rest of summer. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet had somehow tracked us down and joined us in Japan. We had no communication with our "old family" other than calling Dr. D. Isabella had changed her last name to just "Garcia", Baljeet had changed his to "Nai" for some reason, and Buford had changed his to "Storm". We we not recognized in the city, so as we walked towards Domino high, each of us in our uniforms, though Isabella had a pair of shorts under her's, no one stared. Luna had stayed home, taking online college courses and I had taught the whole group proper Japanese.

Anyway, as we entered our class, we were seated in the back of the class, near a boy with Tri-colored hair and a girl with brown hair. It went like this:

Isabella sat by the girl with brown hair and wore the boy's uniform and another girl with short brown hair that wore the same uniform as Isabella. They were talking to each other in whispered before class started. Phineas sat next to Buford and a brown headed boy. Only Buford and Phineas were conversing. Baljeet sat next to Buford and a blonde haired boy. No one talked. I sat behind Phineas and next to the Tri-colored haired boy. I read a book while he played a game... Pop-up pirate I presume.

The school day up to lunch was boring. But, when the rest of the class went out to get lunch and play sports, we all, including that boy with Tri-colored hair and girl wearing the boy uniform, stayed in the classroom. Phineas immediately ran over to the other boy and introduced himself. I smiled when he did it in perfect Japanese.

"Hi! My name is Phineas. You?" he asked.

"Y-Yugi." stuttered the other boy, in Japanese. (Okay, whenever the group is NOT at home, they will speak Japanese) We all talked for a bit, Isabella with the other girl, who we soon learned was called Cassandra, or Cassie, as she prefers. The rest doesn't need to be explained. (Ya'll know it anyway)

That night and most of the morning was uneventful. But, the two boys, the blonde and brunette that sat near us, got beat up by Ushio, the one who makes the rules.

We didn't know what happened that night until we saw Ushio surrounded by garbage and the fact that Joey, the blonde, had decided to become Yugi's friend.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the battle of Kaiba vs. Yugi and the starting of duelist kingdom. Everyone is torturing Irving right now to. Oh! And Cassaandra belongs to Galaxina-the-Seedran. **


	5. Chapter 5: Pegasus will rue this day

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!**

* * *

It was a few months into school, and Seto Kaiba had challenged Yugi, or Yugi challenged Kaiba. Luna was with us, and so was Perry. Yugi won the duel, yes duel. But, we didn't know how, since we were with Grandpa Mutou, along with Cassie.

A few days later, Yugi had invited us all to his house to watch the regionals. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, Luna, and I had all brought our decks, just in case. Turned out, Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters, had heard of Yugi, and wanted to duel him. Pegasus ended up winning and took Grandpa Mutou's soul. At first, I didn't believe it was possible, but when Grandpa Mutou wouldn't wake up, I knew his soul was gone. I don't know how he did it, but it made Phineas, Luna, and I pretty angry. We were tired of our friends, and family in the case of four years ago, getting hurt. So, we went home, only to discover that we were invited to Duelist Kingdom too. Everyone was, at least our group. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, Luna, and I.

"You guys ready?" Luna asked everyone, a smirk on her face.

"You know it, Mooni!" Buford yelled back. We all smiled/smirked.

Pegasus would rue this day.

* * *

**Justice: Sorry about the wait! **

**Irving: *muffled* Help! Help!**

**Joey Wheeler: *muffled* Why am I stuck here?**

**Cause you're an idiot! **

**Joey: I hate you so much.**

**I know! :)**

**Justice: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The first duel

**Enjoy this chapter, please. *hands out cookies***

* * *

Once the day of the tournament came, we were all on the boat early, at least our group. Luna had called Doof about everything and we had permission to actually be here. Isabella and Cassie, yes Cassie was also here, Luna and Perry had somehow smuggled her on here because Isabella wanted her here. I don't know how, but they did, and I'm not going into a huge rant about how they could do that, so I'm just going on. Sorry for any hits to the 'fourth wall'.

We all watched Yugi try to get Joey on the boat before going to the common room to sleep.

Once we reached the docks, we avoided Yugi and his friends, not wanting to be seen in the tournament. That would raise unwanted questions. Ones that we don't want to go into.

So, Isabella was the first to duel a newbie.

_Isabella vs. Unknown name_

**Isabella: 2000 LP Unknown: 2000 LP(each OC deck)**

"Ladies first." Isabella sang, "draw." she smirked.

"I summon Twilight Sparkle in attack mode." (Twilight Sparkle: atk. 2000 def. 1200 level: 5 _When you summon this card, you can summon one 'Owlicious' or one 'Spike' from your hand or deck._)

"And because I summoned her successfully, I'll summon Spike from my hand!" Isabella then set her 'Spike' card on the field next to Twilight Sparkle.

"I'll set two cards face down and equip Twilight Sparkle with 'Alicorn light'" Twilight Sparkle gained two purple wings and five-hundred more attack points.

"That's the end of my turn." she smirked.

"Draw!" the boy dueling her drew.

"I'll summon Ancient Warrior Ares to the field (Ares: 2000/1700 level 6 _When you attack successfully with this card, your opponent takes 500 points of damage._)

"Next up, I equip him with Spirit of War." he then said as a blood red aura surrounded his Ares card. (Ares: 2600) Isabella seemed to smirk.

"Ares, attack Twilight Sparkle!" yelled the boy.

"Not so fast! I activate Celestia's blessing! When Twilight Sparkle is attacked, I can special summon Princess Celestia in attack mode and your attack is negated!" Isabella yelled as Ares was surrounded in a golden aura, making the attack stop as another Alicorn appeared on the field. The boy sighed. (Princess Celestia: atk. 2800 def. 2000 level 7 _This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Celestia's Blessing'. As long as Twilight Sparkle is on the field, you can tribute Twilight Sparkle to summon 'The Element of Magic'. _

"I end my turn there." he said. Isabella smirked.

"Before I draw, I can tribute Twilight to summon her stronger self, The Element of Magic!" Isabella said while placing Twilight in her graveyard and placing The Element of Magic on the field. You see, out of all of us, Isabella's deck is most powerful, as if you get all the Elements of Harmony on the field or your graveyard while Princess Celestia is on the field, you automatically win.

"But that's a special summon. So I draw!" Isabella smiled.

"I sacrifice AppleJack from my hand to summon the Element of Honesty!" she spoke.

(Each Element has 2500 attack points)

"There's no way Izzy can lose" Phineas boasted.

"You never know, Phin. A duel can turn." Luna said.

"I attack Ares with Princess Celestia!" Isabella said.

**Unknown name: 1800 LP Isabella: 2000 LP**

"I end my turn with that." she then said.

"Draw." He seemed to gasp in surprise, "I-I'll end m-my turn with that, I guess." Isabella smirked.

"You don't have any good cards, do you?" she asked before she sent Rainbow Dash to the graveyard to summon the Element of Loyalty after she drew.

"Three down, three to go." Phineas smiled. Isabella then flipped her set card.

"And now, I activate Element summoning! If I have 3 of the necessary Elements, I can discard the rest to my graveyard! And now, from my hand, I activate The Attack of Harmony, which ends this duel!" Isabella yelled

**Unknown name: 0 LP Isabella: 2000 LP**

**Isabella Garcia wins! **

"Nice game, but I win." Isabella said as she jumped off the stadium, her deck and 2 new star chips in her hands. We all ran over to Isabella before we heard one male voice from the crowd watching the duel.

"Isabella?" asked Tea's voice, and our eyes grew wide.

* * *

**First off about Izzy's deck... that doesn't happen unless she draws the right cards. and as for Carrie, Don't ask. not even I know how Perry and Luna smuggled her on the ship. **

**Luna: But I do!**

**By the way, we have a new co-host! Please welcome... Ryou Bakura!**

**Ryou: Hello everyone.**

**Ferb:... *whispers to Ryou* be careful, Darkness doesn't take too lightly to thieves. And she knows about your Yami. **

**Actually, I don't mind _Florence_. **

**Justice: She likes to call him Florence. Don't ask why. **

**Ryou: Well, review, I guess...**


	7. Chapter 7: Yami vs Bakura

**to those of you who'd like to see how PnF have tag-duel compatible decks, here's a piece. **

* * *

Ferb's POV

We turned around, only to see the very people we were avoiding. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan.

"It can't be you guys… you weren't invited…" Yugi mumbled.

"No, we were." Luna said, holding up her 'Glory of the King's opposite hand'.

"Then why did you guys come? You aren't the type to be in this tournament for money." Yugi said.

"We're here, to make sure Pegasus won't do any harm anymore." Luna said, completely serious.

"We'd rather not have to face him unprepared and known, now would we?" Isabella asked, and then, we walked away.

In a matter of the rest of the day, we all had gotten 10 star chips, minus Phineas and I, we needed 1 more, and we had finally given up hiding from Yugi and his friends, and decided to play a game with them.

"So, what are your guy's favorite cards?" Yugi asked us. Isabella went first and chose 'Human-Pony Twilight Sparkle', Baljeet chose 'Grade Robot A', Buford "Skull Warrior S', Luna 'Moon Priestess' and Phineas's 'Quizit'. Everyone looked at me and I simply picked up 'Guardian'. Everyone nodded, and we gave Yugi our cards, but then, everything went black.

* * *

Yami's POV, a few turns into the duel

I had Tea, Tristan, Baljeet, Joey, and Yugi on the field, and due to Baljeet's ability, I could use my spell and trap for everyone else. I had Phineas, Luna, Buford, Isabella, and Buford in my hand and I could equip Ferb and Phineas together using Ferb's ability, and if I play Luna, I can play Buford, Isabella, and Ferb, and then Phineas. I had a single facedown. Horn of Heaven. I played Luna first.

"I play Moon Priestess in attack mode!" I yelled. (Moon Priestess: When you play this card, you can summon 3 more monsters in attack mode. level 5 2000/1700). Luna appeared on the field wearing a moon-colored dress and a moon-shaped headpeice, along with a staff.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"And because of her ability, I can summon Human-Pony Twilight Sparkle, Skull Warrior S, and Guardian!" Isabella, now with a black tail, a magenta star crown, and purple wings appeared, Buford with skull armor, and Ferb, wearing silver armor, a blue jem on his chest, and a sword-a katana, maybe?- in a sheath.

"And because of Guardian's ability, I can equip Quizit to him." I said, placing Phineas under Ferb, and Phineas appeared, he now had blue skin, pure blue and dark blue eyes, and white feathers on his face, and white wings. He still had freckles, and more feathers were on his arms. He stood with Ferb.

Once the duel was done, I retreated back to the puzzle as Yugi's soul came back.

* * *

**Quizit belongs to Loveyloo and the concept for Ferb's guardian card (inspiration was taken from) both 'the seer' by KicsterAsh and "My friend, my brother' by Loveyloo. good stories. **


	8. Chapter 8: Para and Dox

**Well, next chapter will be a tag duel! :D**

* * *

Ferb

I woke up to see everyone else(minus Luna, Phineas, and Isabella) hiding from Ryou. I blinked, but, soon we met up with this woman called Mai, and we all finally got some sleep.

* * *

I woke when I heard a scream, and so did Luna,Yugi, Ryou, and Phineas.

"Mai!" Yugi yelled before running in the direction of the scream.

* * *

After a long duel, Yugi had gotten back Mai's starchips, and tried to give them back to her, but she declined, that is, until Joey said that he'd take them if she didn't(I thought Joey could sleep through anything), then she got them back.

The next day

It seemed Mai had left before we all woke up.

* * *

Sometimes, I question Joey's brain. Why would he even go this way? I forget why he seperated from everyone anyway, and now he's in a duel.

* * *

Well, he won his duel. But, we're stuck in this cave.

* * *

We all followed Ryou's Millenium ring's tracker until we reached…

"I am Para."

"And I am Dox."

"And we are the Paradox brothers!"

* * *

Back with the Flynn-Fletchers. Lawrence's POV

It's been so long since we've seen the boys and Luna, but Heinz has been giving us updates whenever they call him, but he never tells us where they are, only that they are fine. And, now, their friends joined them. Danville has been dull without them.

* * *

**I'm gonna enjoy the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9: PnF vs ParaDox

**Guess who's awesome with a super powerful tag-team deck based off Lovey's Quizit for Phineas and myths for Ferb! Those two!**

* * *

Ferb

Para and Dox had challenged us to a duel, and Yugi and Joey tried to step up.

"No. Ferb and I got this." Phineas said as we stepped up.

"But-" Yugi started.

"They have the biggest chance of winning." Isabella said. Cassie then spoke.

"And besides, they only need one each when you guys need quite a bit." she said.

"We accept your challenge." Para said

"Now, let us duel."(Arghh! No rhymes this time.)

_PnF vs. ParaDox_

**Phineas: 2000 Ferb:2000 Para: 2000 Dox: 2000**

"I'll go first." Phineas exclaimed, "Draw!" He looked at his hand.

"I'll summon Dragon of Ice in attack mode(2000) and end my turn with two facedowns." he said. He looked at me. Dueling was the only time I would talk for more than a sentence.

"Draw." I said calmly. Dragon of Water, Gorgon, Pegasus, Dragon Element, and the Quizit's attack. I had drawn Dragon of Light.

"Since another Dragon is on the field, I can summon Dragon of Light(1800) and Dragon of Water(2000) in attack mode. And, now I can activate Dragon Element from my hand. If I have Dragon of Ice on my field, you cannot summon a monster with a defense of 1000 or more. If I have Dragon of Water on my field, you cannot use any monsters with over 2000 attack points. If I have Dragon of Light on my field, you cannot use any traps for the duration of the duel." I said. Remember when I said Isabella had the strongest deck? Together, Phineas and I have the strongest combination. Para and Dox growled.

"We cannot summon anything. Your move." Para said.

"Draw." Phineas said. He smiled.

"I'll activate Quizit summoning, which allows me to summon Quizit.(1800 atk)" Strangely, the Quizit still looked like Phineas, but Industrial Illusions had made it that way.

"I end my turn with that. Your up, Ferb." Phineas told me, we both knew I'd have to draw Guardian of the Air to win this duel quickly. I drew my card, and when I looked upon it… It was the Guardian of the Air. I smirked.

"Since Quizit is out, I can summon Guardian of the Air in attack mode!(2800), and I can also activate The Quizit's attack, merging Quizit and my Guardian and striking you with 2000 damage each!" I yelled.

**ParaDox 0 PnF: 2000**

**PnF win!**

* * *

**Good 'ole PnF. No one can beat them together ;) **


End file.
